


[podfic] exceeds expectations

by croissantkatie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has a bad habit of underestimating people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] exceeds expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [exceeds expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363751) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122803.zip) / 1:45


End file.
